kamenriderdsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shin
"RAHHH! RAHHH! RAGHHHHH!" Bio Shin Kazamatsuri is a motorcycle racer who gave everything up to volunteer for his father's experiment, not knowing the true ambitions of his father's partner or the organization they worked for. Converted into what a mysterious Syndicate calls a "Cyborg Soldier, Level 3," he struggles to uncover the conspiracies, not completely knowing just how much his loved ones are truly involved. Shin mutates into a mostly organic insectoid with enhanced strength and regenerative abilities. Moves (For Rider Generation 2 on the PSP, replace A with Circle.) *A: Spine Cutter *← or → + A: Shin Rider Punch *(RG2) ↓ + A: Throw *A (Mid-jump): Shin Rider Kick *L+A: High Vibration Nail Quotes GENERATION 1: Stage 1: Shin vs General Shadow Before the battle General Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Shin: Who cares about pleasing, who cares about anything, fight already… Shin: You won’t be foirgiven. You treat life as a plaything! After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Shin: Tell me your goal! Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… The survivor will be certainly locked in the game!! Stage 2: Shin vs the Neo Life Form Doras Before the battle Doras: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Shin: Playing with life like a game, I won’t let you…! Doras: I’ll kill all of you to become the strongest! Shin: You shouldn’t believe in the words scientists tell you… Because those guys just mess with lives! After the battle Doras: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Doras: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Shin: What a poor beast… You… and me too… Stage 3: Shin vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Shin: I’m just protecting life! Shin: For this life, you won’t go past here! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Shin: What the heck are you trying to do? And who is Juda? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Shin: His rule is…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… to create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Shin vs Shadow Moon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… to decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you eventually, after my goal is concretized. Shin: I don’t care about who you are…! Shin: To protect a precious life, I’ll fight! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Shin: I have nothing to do with that. Shadowmoon: … Don’t take Juda’s power lightly. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Shin: … Stage 5: Shin vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Shin: What’s your reason for deleting us? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: Afterwards, what if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Shin: Worthless… Shin: You bastard called scientist, did you even think about your companions? Judah: I have a certain interest in your son too… Judah: If you disappear, I wonder what that child will grow up to be? Judah: And what would happen if you and that person loved by you during the child’s birth…? Shin: Your mouth just opens to speak aberrations. Shin: I’ll put an end to your pointless plan. Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Rider, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! GENERATION 2: Shin vs. Ouja Before the Battle: Ouja: So you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Shin: Everywhere and everyone….sheds "blood" needlessly. Shin: Just what do you think life is!? Ouja: Life? Since I've got one, I should be having fun, shouldn't I? Ouja: Now, let's enjoy it. The scramble of life!! After the Battle: Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it…. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Shin: All that trouble to revive you and you ended up dying again anyway…. Ouja: Aah….! I had fun thanks to you….. Ouja: This time….I'm really gonna perfectly….burn up…… Shin: He's beyond saving….his salvation was never there to begin with. Shin vs. Hopper Bros. KickHopper: I feel the same scent as ours coming from you…. KickHopper: You're probably hateful, right? Jealous, maybe? KickHopper: Walking on the path in the sun without a care in the world…… PunchHopper: Now, you should become our brother! Shin: I hate the scientists that mess with lives. Shin: I'm not gonna associate with you as your pretend brother. KickHopper: Our bond is just playing "pretend"……? KickHopper: You're laughing at that, aren't you? After the Battle: KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: A little more and we would have been given a new body… PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Shin: You'd obtain new bodies just for that sake…… Shin: I take back what I said about being pretend brothers. KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. Shin vs. Odin Before the Battle: Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Shin: If you're ordering people to fight, then I'll fight YOU first!! Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the Battle: Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Shin: I'd fight even without being told to do so…. Shin: If I were to hesitate, I'd lose things precious to me…. Shin vs. Eternal Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Shin: Killing your mother was something you had to do? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Shin: You may also be a victim of scientists, but… Shin: your interests are in no way different from theirs, huh…. Shin: I cannot forgive a guy who plays with lives!! Eternal: Oh good, aren't you a monster, too? Eternal: Isn't it fun being a fellow monster like me!? After the Battle: Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Shin: Goura….so that's the one instructing this battle…. Shin: Goura….I'll remember that name!! Shin vs. Core Before the Battle: Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Shin: What do you know about my sadness? Shin: If you say that it can be turned into the power of hatred, Shin: then let me show you exactly what that thing is!! After the Battle: Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Shin: This sadness, this hatred, all of it is mine. Shin: You should come to understand that your way. Shin: I'll defeat that man called Goura, and return to my original world! Shin: I have things I need to protect in my world! Shin vs. Dinosaur Greeed Before the Battle: Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end…. Shin: That man's words are false. There's no reason to believe in them. Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Shin: Is that so….Well then, I'll just have to defeat you. After the Battle: Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Shin: I'll make sure that you pay for the crime of messing with lives. Shin: Goura, you'll pay with your life!! Shin Final Battle After the First Battle: Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my greatest soldiers be defeated!? Shin: The answer is simple. Shin: They weren't the greatest. That's all there is to it. Shin: You guys were always like this. You only saw people as tools. Shin: Playing with lives and using them as tools for fighting! Shin: Your hands are dirtied ordering others to fight. Shin: A bastard like that doesn't deserve to know anything about us! Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Shin: I'll teach you too the pain of fighting!! Trivia *Shin has special dialogue with the bosses of each stage. This in itself is nothing unusual, as it's the same for everyone. But this is Shin. With actual dialogue. This... speaks volumes for how strange a treatment Shin's getting now. *This article is so short because no one loves Shin. Poor, poor Shin. This article is now quite long. Apparently we all love Shin. Gallery rahhh.png|RAHHHHHH! shin.jpg|RAHHHHHHH! (Now on your PSP) RG2_shinpicksupthespare.png|Shin picks up the spare with his RG2 Down + A! External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders